For determining transmitted information from a signal received via a communication channel, it may be necessary to have information about the transmission characteristics of the communication channel. For this a receiver may perform channel estimation, e.g. based on received pilot signals. However, pilot signals may be subject to interferers. Accordingly, efficient approaches for channel estimation in an interference limited scenario are desirable.